A nonaqueous electrolyte solution is given as an electrolyte solution for a sodium secondary battery. A sodium secondary battery using a nonaqueous electrolyte solution including NaPF6 and propylene carbonate is reported and examples of the nonaqueous solvent include cyclic sulfones and cyclic sulfonic esters. However, no specific description is given of cells using these solvents (Patent Citation 1).